As display-related technology has been developed, flexible display devices have been studied and developed. Further, organic light-emitting displays have superior characteristics, such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, short response times, low power consumption, and the like. Organic light-emitting displays also have self light-emitting characteristics and may not include an additional light source. As such, their thickness and weight can be reduced. In addition, the scope of applications from personal portable devices, such as MP3 players, mobile phones, and the like, to TVs has been enlarged for the organic light-emitting displays.